The present technology relates to an information processing technology managing files, program, and recording medium.
When the writing and deletion of files are repeated on a recording disk such as a hard disk or the like, files within the recording disk are arranged discontinuously, and fragmented free space thus occurs. As the fragmentation progresses, continuous free space is reduced, and there occurs a need to store one file in a state of being divided in two or more separate free spaces. When such divided storage of files is increased, a processing load on an operating system (OS) is increased, and an amount of movement of a drive head becomes larger. Thus, data reading/writing speed is decreased. Accordingly, software referred to as a compaction tool has been developed which rearranges files within the recording disk from a start and thereby eliminates the fragmentation of free space.